1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, compact and lightweight portable electronic/electric devices such as cellular phones, laptops, camcorders, or the like, have been actively developed and produced. The portable electronic/electric devices may include a battery pack so as to be operated even in the places where a separate power supply is not provided.
An example of the battery pack may include a rechargeable secondary battery pack including a nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) battery, a nickel-metal hydride (Ni-Mh) battery or a lithium battery, considering economic aspects. Among these battery packs, a battery pack using a lithium secondary battery has been commonly used, since a lithium secondary battery has an operating voltage that is three times higher and has a higher energy density per unit weight, as compared to the nickel-cadmium battery or nickel-metal hydride battery.